


a maid as red as autumn

by sansapphic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, More characters to come, but will need to finish writing the whole thing for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapphic/pseuds/sansapphic
Summary: Who would think that Sansa is still willing to listen to songs ?





	a maid as red as autumn

_ I loved a maid as red as autumn with sunset in her hair _

 

Sansa didn't hear the words but recognized the melody with ease. The northern bannermen would often sing it during feasts after a few cups of wine, thinking of her when they did. It made her smile but she wouldn't join them. Songs stopped being entertaining for her a long time ago.

 

Although this time she almost wanted to. The humming was loud enough to be heard through her door but not enough to go further. The voice was not perfect yet soothing. Sansa shook her head to get out of her reverie and finished to fasten her dress and put on her furs. She rarely asked for a maid to help her in her task. Her time in the South made her capable to prepare herself on her own since maids were often kept away from her.

 

Sansa assured for a last time that her hair was in place before directing herself to the door. She stopped in her tracks abruptly before opening it, allowing herself to appreciate a few more seconds the calm voice.

 

Surprisingly enough, Brienne was the one waiting for her and the one humming the song. Sansa could easily see a young, even naive, girl in her. She was softly smiling and shaking slightly her head on the song rhythm. The sight depicted could only be described as  sweet.

 

Brienne took notice of her and her calm face briskly changed into a deeply embarrassed expression.

 

“Y-Your Grace.” Brienne stuttered despite her attempt to look composed by standing straighter. Sansa nodded with a soft smile. Trying to let her knight recomposing herself, she didn't comment on what she saw and simply extended her arm. Brienne reaction was immediate and offered her arm with a shallow bow.

 

“Let's take a walk on the walls,” offered Sansa, “We can then attend to the Great Hall.”

 

“As you wish, Your Grace.” Brienne nodded with a flushed face.

 

-

 

It's been a few days that snow stopped falling. The most optimistic would believe in a shorter winter than expected but northerners know that the Gods were just being kinder for a few days.

 

Sansa was observing life in the white courtyard as well as her siblings training with wooden swords. She could see Bran doing the same with Summer at his side. He would soon come of age to be Warden of the North. Her role as regent would be then over. Sansa was not worried for him to fully endorse his role.  She knew that Bran will always seek for his family if in need of council.

 

Jon was on occasional visit as family and as Lord Commander. This gave the chance to him, Arya and Rickon have their usual confrontation that the smaller girl always managed to win. Sansa could only thank the woman next to her for having the rest of her family reunited. 

 

Brienne often diminished her role in getting Arya and Rickon back home but no one could deny it. The fact that the same woman was still looking embarrassed from simply  _ humming _ was amusing to Sansa.

 

“You should sing for me, one day.”

 

“You heard.” Brienne stated as calmly as possible but added quickly, “However I'm scared it would more be a bother to you than anything, my Queen.”

 

“It didn't this morning. It shouldn't another time.” Sansa replied with a smile with hopes to make Brienne feel at ease. Brienne's face softened with a strange look before she shortly nodded. A silence took place before Brienne spoke calmly.

 

“Lady Catelyn wished the same.”

 

Sansa did not expect to hear Brienne talk about her lady mother. She knew that their time together hadn't been long and the knight knew that bringing her up was still difficult for the remaining Starks.

 

“She did ?” a hoarse voice came out of Sansa. Her feelings were mixed with this information. It made her somehow glad that her mother cared in some way for Brienne.

 

“Lady Catelyn asked me so after she knew about my time in Evenfall learning songs from a travelling woman.” reaffirmed Brienne, “She also told me how few singers would come so far North.”

 

Sansa was glad that Brienne didn't let her be taken by her thoughts as she continued to talk. She nodded with a sad smile, “All too true, ser. You saw more than I did.”

 

“How many songs do you know ?” Sansa didn't wish for their exchange to end, it was quite rare for the knight to talk about her life before serving the tragic Renly Baratheon. Brienne’s face was flushed again, a look that Sansa is growing to love.

 

“More than I should.” she admitted with a low voice.

 

“Why would you think so ?” 

 

“I was a maid. But no true one. I was foolish to take interest in business that concerned me so little.”

 

“Maids aren't the only songs lovers out there.” Sansa sighed, “Men love them for how they could bear their story through our memories.” she added sadly, “Yet so little of them talk about their true pain and suffering.”

 

How well did she know that. Her own life never became a song. So often her life would be start like one but never finished like them. No one to bring justice unless she made it. No one to protect her, only herself. No one to save her. Until Brienne. Until this knight. A true knight she so often prayed for.

 

“Are you feeling alright, Your Grace ?”

 

“Just thinking.” answered Sansa after a few beats. Her face warmed up for being caught out of guard. More than once she found herself thinking about how Brienne was the knight she always wished for.

 

“Do you need me to fetch you anything ?” Brienne still asked with a worry.

 

“Escorting me to the Great Hall would be enough, thank you.” Sansa smiled as she saw that Bran wasn't in the yard anymore and most likely waiting for her there. Brienne nodded and started to lead the way before Sansa grasped her arm. They walked peacefully to the Great Hall.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed !
> 
> this work will be said completed but a second chapter should come to it at some point but since idk when i prefer putting t that way


End file.
